Demasiada responsabilidad
by Nanamiii
Summary: Adrien despierta la mañana después de su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no recuerda del todo qué hizo la noche anterior. Marinette le hará recordarlo, no sin antes hacerle saber sus deseos de estrangularlo. AgedUp!Au. Relación establecida.


**Disclaimer:** MLB no me pertenece. La imagen de la carátula pertenece a** lucressia en deviantart** y fue subida con su permiso.**  
**

**N/A:** Este fic es el sucesor espiritual de mi two-shot "¿Quieres hablar al respecto?". Pero no es necesario leerlo para poder leer este oneshot.

* * *

Fue el dolor de cabeza punzante lo que por fin despertó a Adrien. Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor: estaba en el dormitorio de Marinette. Bien, se encontraba en un lugar seguro. Lo que no sabía era cómo había acabado allí.

Oh, claro. Había festejado su cumpleaños el día anterior, y Marinette, como la novia fantástica y maravillosa que era, había organizado una fiesta sorpresa en su apartamento junto a sus amigos. Había invitado a sus excompañeros de Lycèe, a algunos de sus compañeros de la universidad y, por supuesto, a Alya y a Nino.

Algunos de sus recuerdos se presentaban medio difusos en su mente, pero más o menos recordaba que se había divertido. La música había sido la adecuada, los tentempiés deliciosos y las bebidas refrescantes. Aunque quizá se le había ido la mano un poco con las bebidas, justamente. Los sucesos más cercanos a la madrugada y al fin de la fiesta eran los que más le costaba recordar, al punto que el cómo había acabado durmiendo en la habitación de Marinette era un gran interrogante en el fondo de un océano de otras preguntas.

La puerta se abrió, Marinette entró con un vaso de agua en una mano y con un blíster en la otra. Con su pijama que consistía de ropa vieja y manchada, era el ángel andrajoso y despeinado que traía la salvación de su pobre cabeza.

—Buen día, _minou_. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—He estado mejor —Al hablar, notó lo seca que tenía la boca. Necesitaba hidratarse urgente.

—Créeme que puedo adivinarlo por tu cara de zombie —Se sentó a su lado y le dio el vaso de agua.

Adrien le dio las gracias y se sentó también para poder beber unos sorbos, mientras que Marinette sacaba una píldora del blíster. Adrien tomó la pastillita, se la puso en la boca y bebió todo lo que le quedaba de agua.

—¿Por qué todavía no inventan un medicamento que actúe instantáneamente? —preguntó, volviendo a tumbarse sobre el colchón.

—No todo en este mundo puede ser un L_ucky Charm_, amor —Le tomó la mano con ternura y le dio un apretoncito—. Avísame tan pronto como te sientas mejor.

—Lo haré. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

Marinette le dedicó la sonrisita más efusivamente cariñosa que Adrien jamás había visto.

—En un arrebato de bondad, he decidido darte la oportunidad de escapar antes de intentar matarte. Todavía no sé cómo lo haré. Estrangularte es la opción que más me agrada.

Adrien apretó los labios y le sostuvo la mirada a Marinette. Sabía que una Marinette iracunda podía convertirse en una fiera, pero esta era la primera vez en la que Adrien sentía un poco de miedo de verdad.

—¿Lo… siento?

—No tienes _ni idea_ de lo que hiciste anoche, ¿verdad?

Adrien sólo negó lentamente con la cabeza, tratando de no agravar su jaqueca. Marinette, por su parte, se pasó una mano por el rostro, exasperada.

—Anoche, cuando estabas bastante… achispado —Y Adrien supo, por la manera en lo que había dicho, que "achispado" significaba en realidad "borracho como una cuba"— trastabillaste y tiraste un producto de limpieza en la cocina. En tu defensa, yo debería haberlo guardado antes de que empezara la fiesta, pero eso no importa —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo importante es que, al caer, el envase se rompió e hiciste un enchastre. Más específicamente, sobre tu ropa. Cuando llegué a la cocina a ver qué había pasado, Nino y Alya estaban consolándote porque no parabas de llorar.

—¿Por qué estaba llorando? Es decir, claro que fue un accidente, pero…

—Al principio —lo interrumpió— sólo farfullabas entre sollozos «¡No puedo! ¡Esto sería demasiada responsabilidad! ¡Demasiada!». Pero cuando me acerqué a preguntarte qué demonios había pasado, me dijiste en un susurro bastante audible (y te estoy citando palabra por palabra) que no querías tener superpoderes, porque ya eras un superhéroe y ser dos superhéroes al mismo tiempo era demasiada responsabilidad.

Adrien abrió los ojos como platos.

—Exactamente: frente a Nino y a Alya. Cuando me preguntaron qué habías dicho, tuve que mentirles y decirles que habías dicho que ya eras un _supermodelo_, pero estoy segura de que no pude convencerlos. En especial a Alya —Marinette dejó escapar un suspiro—. Y esa es la historia de cómo diste a conocer tu identidad secreta frente a nuestros mejores amigos como un idiota, amor. Y de cómo nunca más beberás alcohol mientras yo respire.

Se hizo un silencio breve durante el cual Adrien pensó muy bien qué decir a continuación:

—Bueno… Si lo hecho hecho está, ¿podríamos…?

—No vamos a decirles que somos Ladybug y Chat Noir, Adrien.

—¡Oh, vamos, Bugaboo! Tú me dijiste que eras Ladybug en circunstancias similares. Y Nino y Alya tienen el derecho a saberlo. ¡En especial porque ellos también fueron Carapace y Rena Rouge en su momento!

La pequeña discusión se vio interrumpida por el celular de Marinette, que empezó a sonar insistente desde su bolsillo.

—Esta es la cuarta vez en lo que va de la mañana que Alya me llama para preguntarme «cómo te encuentras». Pero estoy segura de que sólo quiere que dé el brazo a torcer y le confiese lo que en verdad dijiste —Cogió el aparatito y se lo dio a Adrien, casi forzándolo a tomarlo—. No serás dos superhéroes, pero resolver esto sí es tu responsabilidad. A ver cómo te las arreglas.

Si Adrien no hubiera tenido la boca todavía tan seca, habría tragado saliva.

* * *

"_You spilled the bottle of bleach on the kitchen floor and thought you were going to get superpowers. You said, and I quote, 'I can't take the responsibility._'" Es el prompt que usé para escribir este one-shot.

Aprovecho esta oportunidad para encarecidamente promocionar el servidor de Discord que hice de MLB en español: discord((.gg))/VdNpyR5 (hay que quitarle los paréntesis). La idea es organizar un Santa Secreto para fin de año —y si alguien quiere sumarse a darme una mano, la ayuda es más que bienvenida—, aunque también pueden unirse para postear sus fics, fanarts, hablar de la serie y etc. Si alguien tiene una pregunta o algo, no duden en escribirme por privado por acá, por tumblr o directamente agregarme en Discord (mi usuario está en mi perfil!)

¡Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
